Dear you
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: "Querido Alfred..." Así empezaba la carta de ese año. USAxUK


**• Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Advertencias: <strong>Demasiado raro...

* * *

><p><strong>Dear you<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Querido Alfred... Estados Unidos de América del Norte:<strong>_

_**¿Cómo la estas pasando? ¿Bien? Espero que sí. Es un día especial; tu cumpleaños, ¿No es así? Que idiota sonó eso, claro que hoy es tu cumpleaños, por algo te escribo. Jajaja... **_

_**Apuesto a que todos; o la gran mayoría, están ahí. Japón, Alemania, Italia, China, Lituania, Letonia, Estonia, Canadá, Seychelles, Noruega, Dinamarca, Australia, Nueva Zelanda... en fin, ya sabes, "amigos" que asistieron a tu fiesta, supongo. ¿Has invitado a Ulster, verdad? Lo sé porque la cara de Escocia era la de los mil demonios. No quiero hablarte de la asistencia de Irlanda; es más que obvio que irá, él es tu amigo, claro... ahora entiendo el "usual" malhumor de Gales; después de todo, es su favorito.**_

_**Mierda... me estoy yendo de las manos de nuevo, lo siento, no se me da bien esto... ¡Espera! No digo que se me de mal el escribir cartas, digo, que lo que no sé hacer es esto: felicitarte a través de una. Créeme, –**__aunque estoy mas que consciente que no lo harás.__** – que intente de todo para ir hoy. De miles de despertadores que sonaran cada cinco segundos, hasta calendarios marcados en rojo por toda la casa. **__Really!__** Lo intente con todo mi corazón, fuerza y alma, pero... pero... al final; ni los diez psicólogos, ni los seis psiquíatras, me ayudaron a superarlo.**_

_**Ahora dirás "**__Esto paso hace ya 235 años. ¿Cómo puedes estar enojado todavía? ¡Si hasta hace un año me llamabas por teléfono! Ahora una carta... eres un viejo deprimente...__**" Pero; anoche... mmm... olvídalo, no viene al caso...**_

_**...OK, si, viene al caso, anoche tuve un sueño; un sueño del pasado. Si, aquel día, ¿Recuerdas? Donde te fuiste de mí lado para nunca más volver. También estoy consciente que sabes cuanto me dolió, y aún me sigue doliendo, claro. Pero esta vez, en aquel sueño, había más cosas. **_

_**¿Alguna vez te conté como fue mi infancia?... No, ¿Cierto? **_

_**Verás... –**__omitamos la parte del trato "fraternal" que sufría__**. – Mi infancia estuvo marcada por el constante abandono, empezando por mi madre, pasando por Imperio Romano, Germania y Dinamarca; hubo un tiempo en el que viví con Francis; el también me dejó. ¿Te haces a la idea de lo que sentí? Era apenas un niño y vi como mi propia progenitora me tiraba con los romanos, despreciándome. Dime por favor que yo no te hice algo semejante, ¡Por favor! No soportaría...**_

_**Sólo conocía la soledad antes de tenerte, hazte una idea de cómo me sentí. Y cuando te fuiste… me recordaste tanto a aquellas veces donde veía partir a Dinamarca; o el día en que mi madre me dejó. Fue algo parecido; pero más intenso.**_

_**Sé que todos los años digo lo mismo, pero ya es como una costumbre. Hoy me siento más deprimido que de costumbre; así que iré a beber.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños. Quizá para el de Francis te de tu regalo. Solo quizá.**_

_**I love you, United States. Remember this, OK? **_

_**Atte.:  
>Arthur Kirkland, UK.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alfred hizo un bollo la carta de ese año, embocándola justo en el cesto. Sin duda su Iggy era complicado, ¡Mira que escribir esas cosas!<p>

Como decía la carta; todos los años prometía que no iría, y así era. Por eso, terminada la super–mega–enorme fiesta que celebraba, iba con el inglés. Encontrándolo para su suerte más borracho que un vagabundo.

Ahora se dedico a acariciar los cabellos de su amante, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hay Iggy… los momentos que me haces pasar, ¿no te cansas? –

El ronquido de la persona que amaba fue la respuesta; eso le basto, de momento claro.

* * *

><p>Ehm... ¿Feliz Día de la Independencia Yankee? D': No sé porque hice esto... supuestamente iba a ser más largo; pero lo deje así por cuestiones de comodidad xD Perdón si no gusto T^T<p>

Como sabrán... su humilde servidora odia al yankee, pero, ya que, una excusa para escribir no le viene mal a nadie, ¿No? xDD Tengo que meterme más de lleno en esto, estoy olvidando mi pasión por hetalia, el Tyllen es viciante (?)

Nos vemos (; espero que les haya gustado! Los quiero :) Thanks! Bye bye~


End file.
